


Baby It's Cold Outside

by eric_idle_rules



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Roman has really big hands, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Roman go out in the cold, and then when they come back inside, Roman uses his big hands to warm Seth's up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture over on tumblr, because Roman's hand is so big and fits just perfect around Seth's
> 
>  

Sitting in their house, curled up together on the couch, Roman looks outside and watches the snow fall. “I can’t believe I went for so long without seeing snow,” he says. Having grown up in Florida, he hadn’t seen snow until he started touring with the WWE, and he hadn’t truly had the full blown snow experience until earlier this year when he had to help Seth shovel out the driveway of their new home in Iowa. That had been fun to arrive back home to.

“You missed out. Just think of all the times your brother could have whitewashed you over the years.”

“Whitewashed?” Roman asks, looking down at Seth.

Seth looks over and smirks. It’s been snowing for a while, so there’s a decent amount on the ground already, built up fresh over the snowbanks left from the last snowfall the previous week. “Let’s go outside and I can show you.”

“Do I want to be shown?”

“Of course,” Seth replies, getting out of Roman’s arms. He’s got on a pair of sweatpants, so he just wears those outside, and grabs a hoodie to throw on over his t-shirt. Roman grabs a heavier jacket, a hat and gloves. 

They head outside and Seth lights up as he stands under the falling snow. A smile comes to Roman’s face just watching him. They walk out a little further into their yard, knowing that in a few hours, they’ll be back out shoveling their steps and driveway, but for now, they’re just here to enjoy it.

“So, what exactly are you showing me?” Roman asks.

Seth turns to face Roman. “Just remember, this is a learning experience,” he says, standing up slightly on tiptoes to place a light kiss to Roman’s lips. He then catches Roman off guard and trips him headfirst into a snowbank covered in six inches of fresh powder. He bursts out laughing as Roman rolls over, sputtering, face, hair and his entire front half covered in snow. “And _that_ is a whitewash.”

He’s grinning, can’t stop grinning, until Roman gets up and hefts him up onto his shoulders. “Hey! Hey, what are you doing?” he asks, kicking his feet to try and escape. But he can’t. And he knows that karma is going to catch up with him quickly this time.

When he’s dumped ungraciously into a snowbank, he’s the one left sputtering, wiping snow out of his beard and hair. “You’re an asshole,” Seth mutters, sitting on the snowbank, feeling the wet, cold snow melting into his pants.

“What was that? I couldn’t understand you, I think you were mumbling around all that snow in your mouth.” Roman’s smirking, looking down at Seth pouting. He doesn’t even flinch when Seth balls up some snow and lobs it at him. It bounces right off the center of his chest. “Really, is this what we’re resorting to?” He bends down to pick up a handful of snow, then plops it right on Seth’s head.

“You suck,” Seth tells him, still pouting, lobbing another shoddily made snowball at his chest.

“At least I didn’t do…” he trails off, picking up a snowball and moving around Seth, earning himself a curious look.

“What are you doing?”

“This,” Roman answers, quickly yanking back Seth’s hoodie just enough to drop the snowball down the back.

Seth shoots up, running halfway down the yard, leaving fresh footprints in his wake, shaking out the back of his hoodie to try and shake out the snow that hadn’t already melted against his back. “You’re the worst!” Seth yells at him from his point in the middle of the yard.

“I think you got what was coming to you,” Roman says with a grin. 

“You were the one that was supposed to have the learning experience, not me!” Seth reminds him, crossing his arms in front of him, shivering slightly.

Roman shrugs. “I learn fast.” 

“Asshole.”

“Come on, let’s go inside. You gotta get dried off.”

“Oh, I wonder why that is?” Seth starts trudging his way back up the yard. “Maybe because someone dropped a damn snowball down my shirt. Which I didn’t do to you, by the way.”

“You probably used to do it to your sister all the time.”

They start walking up the steps into the house together. “Well, yeah… I did do that.”

Once they’re inside, Roman takes off his hat and gloves, leaving them drying on the floor, then hangs up his jacket on the doorknob to let it drip dry. He looks to Seth, who’s slipping off his sneakers, all his clothes wet and probably freezing cold. He takes two steps and is right in front of Seth. He takes Seth’s hands into his own, his hands completely covering Seth’s. “You’re freezing,” he says, rubbing his hands over Seth’s now.

“I wonder why.”

Still with Seth’s hands in his own, he leans down and kisses Seth’s cold lips. “Go change into something warmer, and drier,” he adds, “and I’ll make you some hot chocolate. Sit under our blanket on the couch and wait for me, ok?”

Seth nods, feeling the chill return to his hands as soon as they’re out of Roman’s grip.

Roman just pulls off his sweatpants and socks throwing them in a hamper, walking around in his boxers. He’s nowhere near as cold as Seth, though, having bundled up more than his boyfriend. 

Getting out two mugs, he pours a good amount of milk in each before sticking them in the microwave. It’s nothing fancy, he knows that as he pulls out two packets of Swiss Miss with mini marshmallows, but it’ll do Seth a lot of good, warm him up some more on the inside. 

He hears Seth come downstairs and head into the living room, just a bit before the ding of the microwave sounds. Ripping open the packs, he dumps them into the hot milk and gives them a quick stir with a spoon. He adds a few extra marshmallows to Seth’s cup and tops them both with a little whipped cream and then brings them to Seth. 

Seth pulls back the blanket so Roman can get in next to him. He takes his cup before Roman sits, then leans into the strong, warm body, pulling the blanket back up around the pair of them. Both hands wrap around the mug, warming them up instantly. Turning, Roman brings his free hand around to cup Seth’s around the mug. He already feels warmer than he had minutes ago. 

“Thank you, Rome,” Seth says, smiling, even though Roman can’t see it. 

“You’re welcome. It’s the least I could do.”

“Mmm. Did you add extra marshmallows?” Seth asks.

“Just how you like it,” Roman answers, leaning in to press a kiss to Seth’s still chilly cheek.

“I love you.”

Seth is warmed up within minutes.


End file.
